


Ogary piekielne

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, czytajcie, nic wam nie powiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	Ogary piekielne

Winchesterowie siedzieli w Impali przemierzając kolejne stany Ameryki i zbierając demoniczne żniwa. Najlepsi ze wszystkich łowców, których przy okazji po ostatniej „czarnej sprawie” mało zostało.   
\- „I put the finger on you-you-youuuuu” – zawył Dean, wskazując na swojego łodszego brata.   
\- Ręce na kierownicę – odparł ten, jak zwykle obawiając się o wypadek. Oni mieliby się rozbić? Oni?! Dwaj, najlepsi, najbardziej cholera zgrani łowcy na calutkim świecie? Oczywiście, że nie! Dean jednak posłusznie położył dłonie na kierownicy, nadal śpiewając z ACDC.   
Lato powoli ustępowało jesieni. Dni robiły się krótsze i chłodniejsze, a nocą można było zamarznąć. Coraz częściej musieli szukać motelu zamiast spania w Dziecince. Wjechali na długą serpentynę prowadzącą przez las. To tutaj było najlepiej widać całą jesień. Drzewa zrzucały kolorowe liście, który po chwili nagromadziło się na dachu Impali.   
Dean ostro zahamował, gdy przed maską zobaczył nagle łosia. Ten kilka razy uderzył kopytami w asfalt, zawył tak, że zatrzęsła się przednia szyba i zagłuszył ostatni gitarowy riff, po czym znowu pognał do lasu.   
\- Geeez, Sammy mógłbyś ostrzegać, że mamy przywitać się z twoim krewnym – odetchnął i pogłaskał deskę rozdzielczą w formie przeprosin za tak gwałtowne hamowanie.   
\- Próbowałeś skontaktować się z Castielem? Albo Gabrielem? – Spytał się Sam pół godziny po incydencie z łosiem.  
\- Jeśli aniołki postanowiły nie odpowiadać, to ich sprawa. Nie jesteśmy w potrzebie, a niebo pewnie też ma swoje problemy i wymagania co do stawiania się na jakieś… jakieś… nie wiem, anielskie sprawy.   
Jechali serpentyną tak długo, że gdy drzewa zaczęły się przerzedzać na dobre uświadomili sobie, że jest już ciemno. Księżyc wisiał jak wielki balon w połowie nieba, łypiąc na nich białym okiem.   
\- No to świetnie – westchnął Sam, rozglądając się dookoła. – Mówiłem, żeby zatrzymać się już w południe, przed tą serpentyną. Nie ma nigdzie noclegu.   
\- Nie marudź – parsknął tylko i przycisnął pedał gazu, przyspieszając.   
Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach znaleźli mały, przyjemny motelik. Był na dodatek tani, a w recepcji zamiast sędziwego staruszka przywitała ich urocza blondynka. Bez stanika, jak po chwili zorientował się Dean, widząc jak jej cycuszki podskakują.   
\- W czym mogę panom pomóc..? – Zapytała, opierając się łokciami o kontuar i uśmiechając do nich. Rowek powstały między jej piersiami aż się prosił by się tam patrzeć. W tej potyczce Dean przegrał, a Sam wyszedł obronną ręką.   
\- Pokój dwuosobowy.   
W jednej chwili rowek zniknął, a dziewczyna się wyprostowała, wbijając coś w komputerze. Otaksowała ich spojrzeniem, marszcząc lekko wyłuskane brwi.   
\- Z łóżkiem dla pary?  
\- Nie – wyrzucił z siebie gwałtownie Dean i poprawił kurtkę. – Wybacz, mała, my nie z takich. To mój młodszy brat.   
Dziewczyna podała przesunęła kluczyk po ciemnym drewnie w stronę Deana i przytrzymała chwilę, gdy jego dłoń nakryła jej delikatną.   
\- Mamy dzisiaj w promocji ciasto i shoty wiśniowe, gdybyście byli zainteresowani…   
\- A twoja zmiana?   
\- Za pół godziny – odparła, zabierając w końcu dłoń i uśmiechając się pięknie.   
\- Więc za pół godziny widzimy się w barze – Dean puścił jej oczko i zakręcił kluczykiem na palcu, poprawiając torbę. – Idziemy Sammy.   
\- Nie sądzisz, że to podejrzane? – Dean prychnął, patrząc na brata jak na kosmitę.   
\- Że nie miała stanika? Nie, jej biust i bez tego był…  
\- Że nagle się to pojawiło. Znikąd. Nie ma innych gości. Jest twoje ulubione ciasto, dziewczyna nawet o nic nie spytała i pozwoliła ci się zaprosić!  
\- Zaraz, co jest podejrzanego w tym ostatnim? – Łowca wyprostował się, rozkładając zaraz ręce. – Słuchaj, Sammy… ty szukaj sprawy, a ja zaraz pójdę zobaczyć czy w tej recepcjonistce nie ma nic podejrzanego.   
Młody jedynie prychnął jak rozjuszony kot i otworzył swój laptop.   
Bar był podobnie pusty, a w tle nie leciała żadna muzyka. Gdy wszedł do środka, kliknęły drzwi, a obok pojawiła się ta sama dziewczyna.   
\- Jak masz na imię? – Spytała się cicho, gładząc go po policzku i zbliżając usta na tyle, że wystarczyło tylko się pochylić, by ją pocałować.  
\- Dean – mruknął, a dłonie mimowolnie zawędrowały na jej biodra. Przy niektórych kobietach po prostu nie należało kłamać z imieniem. Ze wszystkim tak, ale nie z imieniem.   
Przesunęli się w stronę baru, a dziewczyna ze zwinnością kotki wskoczyła na stołek, obejmując go nogami w pasie. Ciasto na razie naprawdę się nie liczyło.   
\- Auu… piecze – usłyszał nagle i spojrzał na swoją dłoń, która znajdowała się już na jej boku pod materiałem koszulki. Miał tam swój pierścień, który… Nie miał nawet chwili rozwinąć tej myśli, gdy spojrzał prosto w czarne oczy demona przed nim.   
\- Łowco, czas na… 

\- …leki. – Castiel wszedł do jasnego pomieszczenia.   
\- Co? Nie, nie teraz. Właśnie kończył opowiadać o tym, że jak debil dał się złapać, chociaż ja mu mówiłem – Sammy był aż zarumieniony od słuchania opowieści o ich małej grupce.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że musisz wziąć leki – uśmiechnął się lekko Dean i wstał, przeciągając się mocno. Kości strzyknęły nieprzyjemnie. Odszedł powoli od łóżka, stając przy oknie i patrząc na tak samo kolorowe liście jak w jego opowieści.   
W tym czasie Castiel – u nich Anioł Pański – tutaj doktor Novak, podaje zestaw tabletek i zajmuje się zmienianiem kroplówki. Jeden z dwóch najlepszych łowców – Sam Winchester – dzielnie wyciągnął rękę i skrzywił się lekko, gdy Cas zdjął gazę i zajął się kroplówką.   
\- A więc… co Winchesterowie zrobili tym razem? – Zagadał ich lekarz, prostując się i podając Samowi dodatkową szklankę wody.   
\- Powiedz mu, Sammy.   
\- Jechaliśmy dłuuugą drogą przez las. I nagle na ulicę wypadł łoś.   
\- Taki sam jak ty – zaśmiał się Dean, a chłopiec pokazał mu język.   
\- I…i… i później zrobiło się ciemno. To znaleźliśmy motel, ale ja mówiłem, że coś jest nie tak. Bo była tam dziewczyna bez stanika.   
\- A to jest coś dziwnego? – Zaśmiał się Cas, spoglądając na Deana. No tak, nastolatek. Hormony buzują, to i pojawiają się fantazje o dziewczynach bez bielizny.   
\- Ale to był demon, Cas! – Szybko powiedział Sam, zaciskając palce na białej pościeli. – Demon! I Dean pewnie nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni i to bym JA go ratował.   
\- Tego nie wiesz. Nie skończyłem opowieści – zauważył Dean, wracając na swoje niewygodne krzesło obok szpitalnego łóżka. – Jest jeszcze Cas do pomocy, a jak nie on, to Gabriel się zjawi. Ale on wydaje się bardziej lubić ciebie.   
\- Dobrze, to ja nie przeszkadzam, ale później chcę znać dalszą historię demona bez biustonosza. - Puścił im oczko, wychodząc z sali.   
Dean zebrał szybko myśli, po czym odkaszlnął. 

\- Łowco, czas na twoją zgubę! – Zasyczała, po czym złapała go mocno za ramię, przebijając paznokciami materiał kurtki i koszulki pod spodem.   
Ale Dean się nie poddał. Odepchnął ją od siebie, łapiąc równowagę i szukając czegoś do obrony.

\- Jednak nie musiał nic robić, bo nagle sufit rozdzielił się na dwie części, a ze światłości zstąpił nikt inny jak archanioł Gabriel – dokończył Gabe, wchodząc do środka i uśmiechając się szeroko. – Jak się czuje mój wojownik? – Spytał Sama, czochrając go i zaraz będąc przytulonym. – Co jest? Dean znowu nie radzi sobie w opowieści?   
\- Najwidoczniej, jeśli aniołek musiał mi przybyć na ratunek – odparował Dean, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Po otrzymaniu gorącego pudełka z chińszczyzną już nie był zły za przerwanie opowieści. Siedział tutaj już dobrych kilka godzin, a małe śniadanie, które zjadł w pustym mieszkaniu już dawno przestało wystarczać.   
Sam także dostał opakowanie makaronów ze składnikami, które odpowiadały jego szpitalnej diecie. Młody od razu zaczął wsuwać, patrząc zadowolony na swojego drugiego anioła i brata. Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech i wbił widelec w soczysty kawałek wołowiny.   
\- Dean, możemy pogadać? Sprawy anielskie się dopominają… - mruknął Gabe, a Winchester nie miał wyboru: pokiwał głową i wyszedł, obiecując Samowi, że za chwilę wróci.   
\- Dzwonią ze szkoły… Że ciebie nie ma, że jeszcze trochę i zawalisz przedmioty. Poza tym… pielęgniarki nieważne jak bardzo jesteś uroczy… nie możesz siedzieć tu na okrągło, Dean.   
Nagle przestał być głodny. Spojrzał na Gabriela i westchnął krótko.   
\- Wiem, ale… nie mogę zostawić go tutaj samego. Nawet jeśli wy tutaj czuwacie… Jesteście tylko aniołami. On potrzebuje obok siebie łowcy.   
Była noc, a Sammy nadal nie spał. Siedzieli w zupełnej ciemności.   
\- Dean… czemu nie możemy nadal jeździć Impalą?   
\- Uratowaliśmy świat, braciszku. Nie ma dzięki nam Apokalipsy.   
\- Nie pamiętam tego – zauważył Sam, mrużąc lekko oczy, by dojrzeć zarys Deana na tle okna.   
\- Nie pamiętasz, bo byłeś w klatce z samym Lucyferem i archaniołem Michałem. Calutki rok tam siedziałeś, naprawdę – tutaj mówił o klatce, o dwóch potężnych aniołach. Tak naprawdę przez rok przeżywał własną Apokalipsę, bo jego mały brat zapadł w śpiączkę.   
\- Więc jak wróciłem? Ta klatka musi być naprawdę głęboko pod ziemią.   
\- Gabriel cię wyciągnął, to oczywiste. Castiel ma za małe skrzydła, żeby wyciągnąć kogoś z samego dna piekieł.   
\- Dean… - głos Sama stał się senny. Cichy szelest kołdry oznaczał, że maluch ułożył się na boku, przykrywając się prawie po uszy. – Opowiedz mi o… o ich skrzydłach, dobrze?   
\- Oczywiście, Sammy.   
Przez prawie godzinę opowiadał o aniołach. O ich aniołach. Castielu i Gabrielu. O długich, miękkich skrzydłach Casa w kolorze ciemniejszym niż czerń nocy, rozświetlonymi w niektórych miejscach czymś na kształt gwiazd. O ich wielkości, bo były tak duże, że nie mógłby ich rozłożyć w tej sali. O puchu, który pokrywa górną część jego skrzydeł i o tym, że Cas często korzysta z nich w deszczowe dni, gdy nie chce zmoknąć.   
Później przyszedł czas na opowieść o skrzydłach Gabriela. Trzech parach złotych, grubych skrzydeł. Miały dwie warstwy piór. Jedna była pokryta delikatnym puchem, żeby mógł osłaniać się od wiatru, a druga była twarda i ostra, gdyby miał nimi walczyć. A przecież w niebie zdarzały się potyczki.   
Na szybko wymyślił historię o małej kłótni ich dwóch aniołów. O tym, jak Cas szybko unikał ciosów, jak zwinnie latał, chociaż wydawało się, że to Gabriel powinien wygrać.   
Spór został nierozstrzygnięty, bo Sam zasnął. 

Sytuacja robiła się nieciekawa. Szkoła dopominała się o swojego ucznia, już nawet zachodzili do małego mieszkania, w którym od czasu do czasu pokazywała się Ellen. Kiedyś była bliska rodzinie Winchesterów, ale po tym jak John i jej mąż się posprzeczali zaczęli się coraz bardziej od siebie odsuwać. Teraz starała się jakkolwiek chronić Deana, by nie wpadł w żadne tarapaty, a teraz mógł siedzieć przy bracie. 

Tydzień później Deana obudził mocny uścisk na dłoni. Jęknął, czując jak kark zdrętwiał mu od spania na siedząco. Ledwie świtało, musiała być jakaś czwarta rano.   
\- Dean – ton głosu Sama go przeraził. Był słaby, ale nadzwyczaj spokojny. Wzrok miał wlepiony gdzieś w ścianę przed nimi. – Dean, one nadchodzą.   
\- Sam? Nie, Sam, nie teraz – wyrzucił z siebie szybko, ściskając jego dłoń. Miał za daleko do drzwi, a nie mógł krzyczeć: jego gardło było zaciśnięte, jakby coś tam utkwiło. Nie mógł też puścić dłoni Sama: to oznaczałoby, że go opuszcza,   
\- Ogary piekielne, Dean – szepnął Sammy i przełknął ślinę. – Czuję je… Dean, boję się. Są całe czarne… chowają się tutaj po kątach. I patrzą się, Dean.   
\- Sammy – pogłaskał go po głowie, oddychając powoli i klękając przy łóżku. Ścisnął jeszcze raz jego dłoń. – Nie bój się. Jesteś odważnym łowcą.   
\- Dean, czy one zabiorą mnie znowu do klatki?   
\- Nie, Sammy. One… wezmą cię na dół. Ale nie bój się – powiedział od razu. Słyszał jak jego głos się łamie. – Ale Gabriel albo Castiel cię wyciągną. Na pewno.   
\- Nie ruszaj się Dean. Jeden na mnie siedzi. Jest taki… ciężki – jego głos wydawał się coraz cichszy. – I ciepły.   
Uścisk na jego dłoni się rozluźnił, podobnie jak całe ciało. Dean zacisnął mocno szczękę, czując jak łzy nie chcą płynąć. Wyszedł na korytarz i cicho zawołał Castiela. Lekarz wszedł do środka i spojrzał na małego chłopczyka. Położył mu dłoń na czole, tak jak anioły robiły, odsyłając gdzieś kogoś. Zamknął mu oczy, po chwili patrząc na Deana.   
\- Łowco – zaczął cicho, ale widząc jak ten drży, znowu spojrzał na Sama. – Niebo będzie się starać o twoją duszę, Samie Winchesterze.   
\- Dzięki Cas – szepnął Dean, po chwili odbijając się od ściany i opierając głowę o jego ramię. Lekarz zaledwie położył mu dłoń na głowie, a ten zadrżał, po chwili szlochając.   
Na świecie został już tylko jeden, najlepszy łowca o nazwisku Winchester.   
I został zupełnie sam.


End file.
